


Crash

by neverfaltering



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blood, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Car Accidents, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Medical Inaccuracies, Minor Injuries, Protective Steve Rogers, car crash, theres mentions of blood and injuries but nothing too gore-y
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 20:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5980594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverfaltering/pseuds/neverfaltering
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky gets into a car crash. It is not fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crash

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey hey what a delight to walk and play....and get along with each other  
> you gotta listen to your heart, listen to the beat, listen to the rhythm, rhythm of the street
> 
> honestly i have to resist from writing the entire Arthur theme song here. 
> 
> how is everyone doing? this is inspired by when i got into a car crash in january (couple weeks back) and that was pretty freaky to be honest and for a while after that i had to shut my eyes when i rode on the freeway because i was *that* petrified. it was not fun, no. i still panic and everyone is like chill dude n im like IM CHILL. and it was actually a hit and run, i wish i made up that part of the story, but i didn't, so i'm still on the lookout for the dude who did that. B) watch out dude.
> 
> on a different note, i dont understand this new #teamcap and #teamironman thing because now i gotta research and write 1000 word essays on each of them on why im on their team. im leaning towards iron man, though, hate me idc. he's a greatly developed character, not that cap isnt or whatever. i dont know what im saying but was that trailer thingy really needed????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? no.

Bucky’s driving to the nearest grocery store. It was supposed to be uneventful.

Steve had wanted to bake a cake in the evening, only to find out that they were out of eggs. Bucky told him to google a substitute, but he relented, saying that a ten-minute walk to the grocery store was worth a fluffy cake.

(Bucky should have walked, now that he thinks about it.)

He asked Bucky if he could fetch them before he came home, so Bucky agreed, but only if he was going to take the car.  _ I really don’t wanna walk, Steve. _

So, Bucky had taken out the jeep and was driving to the grocery store. It was supposed to be uneventful.

\--

He turns down the main road and drives steadily. Going fast is for the young and reckless, and Bucky is none of that. 

He took his driving test only recently, the effects of the war still fresh in his mind. Only when he was sure he wouldn’t die at trying to parallel park did he muster up the courage to sit next to someone who judged his motor-operating skills. The dude was cool, though, didn’t even move when Bucky made an abrupt stop. 

  


It happens within a second, actually. It sort of feels like he's high, at first.  Bucky’s going at an even pace when a car appears out of the  subdivision to the right so fast he barely has time to process it. The limit is 25 and the guy’s probably going 60 miles per hour, but Bucky can’t be sure. His mind sort of shuts down for a minute, because he sees the car and he knows it’s too late to stop since he’s coming out so fast. He presses the break with as much force as possible and hopes for the best. He knows it’s futile when the car zooms out of the turn without a glance to its left. He knows it’s coming. He thinks he screams, but his brain is sort of fuzzy. 

  


A loud crash permeates the air as Bucky’s car clashes with the other. He shoots forward and sees his life flash before his eyes. In some distant way, he thinks that he expected the crash to be louder, like he’d seen in the movies so many times. His car finally comes to a stop, spinning on a main road. He quickly looks over his shoulder to see the car only to find it speeding away, broken windows and all.

There’s a sudden silence as the car stops. It feels like he just woke up in a strange place. There’s no more yelling, or at least Bucky thinks so. He sits in his seat, strapped, frozen, trying to process whatever just happened. He’s shaking. He reaches for his phone to try to call 911.

  


A woman comes up to his jeep, phone in hand. “I’ve called 911, are you alright?”

Bucky stares at her. She looks a lot like his mother. He should have called his mother. He could have died today. If he’s not already dead, that is.

Bucky sort of grunts, because he’s forgotten how to speak. 

The woman gives him a concerned glance. He closes his eyes and waits. He’s good at that. Maybe this didn’t even happen. He’s probably dreaming. Oh, wait, this is probably one of those nightmare flashbacks where his mind decides to torture him with past events mixed modern elements, such as the car. Yep. This is not real. Steve will wake him up soon. He’s proud of himself. He can recognize a nightmare inside of one.

  


He dozes off, only to find someone tapping his face repeatedly. Does it hurt? Yes. Why does his face hurt? Wait, why does his face hurt, of all things--

  


He opens his eyes and sees Steve. Hooray, Steve finally heard his yelling and woke him up from the flashback. 

Wait, is that even Steve? They have the same blonde hair. It’s even styled into that messy mop. This guy has brown eyes, though. Steve doesn’t have brown eyes. He has blue eyes that remind Bucky of the beach they went to when they were younger. They’re pretty eyes, though. Bucky has blue eyes, too, but they’re more of a dull blue. Anyways-

  


The guy flashes a light into his eyes and tells him to follow it with his eyes. He tries, he really does, but he gets distracted by the flashing red lights. Is that an ambulance? When did that even arrive? Damn, they’ve really gotten faster than the 1940’s. Shouldn’t he have heard it? They’re so loud and annoying when Bucky’s trying to concentrate, but as soon as he gets into a car crash, they become immediately silent? This is an outrage.

  


He hears murmuring in the background, and then someone’s dragging him out of the jeep. Why is he being dragged out? He tries to get out of the grip because it’s suffocating and he suddenly feels very hot, but whoever has him has a very firm grip. He has a sudden thought to check on the situation of the jeep, but he really,  _ really _ can’t get out of this person’s hands. He turns his head to see the car and-

  


_ Oh. _

  


His beautiful possession is damaged beyond repair. The front is completely smushed, and the man gripping him knows it, too, because he turns around and hauls Bucky onto a stretcher. 

  


“That’s really….not nec-necessary,” Bucky drawls out. “I’m fine, it just looks worse because I’m kinda in shock. I think.”

“Okay, big guy,” the paramedic replies. “Why don’t you look down for a second, then we’ll decide.” He shakes his head.

This is not amusing. Bucky just wanted to get eggs,  _ for pete’s sake.  _

It suddenly occurs to Bucky that he doesn’t feel any major pain whatsoever. Sure, he sort of aches all over, but nothing necessary enough for an ambulance. 

He glances downward and is met with a lot of red……..blood. Interesting. His flesh arm also looks sort of...twisted the wrong way? Damn, he can’t keep both arms well at the same time, can he? 

“I don’t even feel. Anything, I mean,” Bucky says after a long look.

“You better thank your lucky stars for that, because you’ll be feeling it _ all _ in no time,” the paramedic says lightly. He taps Bucky’s head. “You probably have a concussion, too, to be honest.”

“Where is Steve,” Bucky groans.

“Your friend? We called him, said he’d be here as soon as possible.”

“I hope he gets in a car crash on the way here. This is all his fault. I wanna die.”

The man chuckles and places an oxygen mask over Bucky’s face. 

“This is so unnecessary,” Bucky snaps as he is smuggled.   
“You were barely breathing,” the paramedic gives him a look. “Plus, you don't have to talk this way.”

Bucky gives him an offended look. He lifts off the mask. “So, when is this car going to move? I've never been in an ambulance before.”

“As soon as the police are done with the reports. Put that back on. And ambulances are the last place you wanna be, trust me.”

Bucky closes his eyes and tries to go to sleep. It is not a nightmare after all. Rather, it is a  _ day _ mare. That was a bad joke. Okay. It feels like someone’s ringing a bell in his ear. It is so very unneeded.

“My ears are ringing,” Bucky says.

“That’s the concussion talking.”

“I also have a massive headache.”

“What did you expect, a stomachache?”

Bucky laughs for a good minute. The guy gives him a funny look, but dismisses it. That is the most hilarious thing he’s ever heard. Wow. What a good joke indeed. He should ask this guy’s name. He’s probably an undercover comedian. Great, Bucky has to fail at life in front of all the famous people.

“What’s your name?

“Ian.”

“That’s an awesome name, to be honest. It’s the same name as the guy from Tower Prep. I have a love-hate relationship with that show. It ended after one season, on a cliffhanger??? Who does that. The world is a dark, dark place, Ian.”

Ian puts the oxygen mask back on his face and ruffles his hair. “It’ll be okay,” he looks off into the distance. “Steve’s here, by the way.”

Bucky shoots up, but is immediately pushed back down. “Let me go see him!” he cries out.

“You’re going to die,” Ian says.

“I’ll die in the name of friendship!” 

Steve suddenly appears at the doors. He probably heard that. Damnit. 

“Bucky, what the hell is wrong with you? I send you for eggs and you come back a dead man!”

Steve’s yelling for some reason. It’s a bad reason, whatever it is, because Bucky’s headache intensifies by 20x. This friendship thing is so painful. 

Ian places a hand on Steve’s shoulders. “He’s got a concussion, you probably shouldn’t yell,” he says.

Steve immediately looks guilty. The only person who should feel guilty is the dude who just committed a hit-and-run, to be honest. Bucky ushers him closer.

Steve pulls him in for a long hug. It lasts like two minutes, to be honest. It might as well be a kidnapping. He ruffles Bucky’s hair ( _ why is everyone doing that?) _ and hugs him some more. He doesn’t even feel like he’s going to let go soon. It felt good and warm and familiar, but now Bucky’s just sort of dizzy after sitting up for so long. He sways in Steve’s arms. “Sorry, ‘m a bit dizzy.”

Steve steps back uncertainly. “Sorry,” he wipes a tear. “I’m so glad you’re okay.” 

“I’m really not,” Bucky pulls off the white sheet. Steve’s eyes widen as he sees all the blood. “But I didn’t die. So I guess I am.”

“Are you drunk or something, Buck?” Steve laugh-cries. “I’ll never bake a cake again, I’m so, so sorry.”

“Steve, I deserve a damn good cake, after this. You can get the eggs though.”

Steve laughs and pulls him in again. “You’re the best.”

“Ian, did you happen to record that?”

  
  
  


\---

  


The aftermath is sort of horrible, in all honesty. He’s bruised everywhere, his arm is in a sling, (still usable, though) and his ankle has a cast on it. Despite all this, Bucky’s determined to get through life without Steve there 24/7. Steve already does so much for Bucky. He doesn’t let him run up the stairs for anything, so Bucky pretty much lives in the kitchen for the time being.

He can do it. Steve insists one million times but Bucky rejects one milion and one times. He’s survived a lot worse, a car crash is nothing.

That’s what he thinks, at least.

He starts driving (Bucky let Steve handle all the technicalities that come with a new car. The jeep is long gone.) two weeks after the incident, figuring it’s enough time to get over it.

He starts the engine and flinches as the car whirs to life.  _ Get it together, Bucky. _

He starts the car and reverses out of the driveway, letting out a sigh when he does so.

He cruises down the road at his even, slow pace because he’s not young or reckless. He passes the road where the crash happened and grimaces. When he gets to the stop sign, he nearly jumps as a car turns from the right.  _ It was just turning, Bucky! What the hell are you flinching about? _

Forcing himself to calm down, he switches the lanes. A car switches lanes right behind him. Bucky lets out a shriek. He was about to get in another car crash. He’s going to die, this time. He got lucky before.

His palms start sweating and his grip on the steering wheel become so tight that his knuckles go pale. He can’t do this, he can’t.

He pulls into a shopping parking lot and dials Steve’s number. He picks up on the first bell.

“Steve, uh, hey, this is Buc-”

“I know who you are, idiot.”

Bucky lets out a nervous laugh at that. “So, uh, can you come get me. I’m at the intersection of that huge shopping lot, yeah that one that just  _ looks _ expensive from the outside. Yup. And, I can’t drive apparently without freaking out, so uh, if you’re free, just come. If you can. Sorry.”

Steve hangs up and Bucky hangs tight.

\---

Steve arrives ten minutes later, his hair a disgruntled mess and his eyes wide in concern. “Bucky, it’s alright. Hey, breathe.”

Bucky’s been trying to do just that, but the crash keeps burning in his memories, every time he tries. So, he had  resorted to trying to go to sleep.

“I’ll drive you home, hey, drink this.” He puts a water bottle in Bucky’s shaking hand. “Hey,you won’t crash again. Drink.”

Bucky drinks, but he’s anything but thirsty. “It, it just keeps coming back. And. I can’t drive without freaking out.”

“It’s normal, Buck. Take it easy. I’ll take you home now, but close your eyes. Promise I won’t crash,” he grins.

“Okay,” Bucky says. “Okay.”

He closes his eyes as tightly as possible. He won’t crash. 

He’ll be fine. 

He’ll survive. He always does.

  


**Author's Note:**

> well i hope you guys liked that. if you liked that that's kind of sadistic, but should i be talking? no 
> 
> theres probably a couple typos i missed so definitely let me know about that. also you guys should tell me if i should be #teamcap or #teamironman and you should write 1000 word essays mla format. for better results.  
> ill let you know what team i am in the next fic i write, which im thinking should be iron man related. *sounds of stucky readers shrieking* 
> 
> feedback is great and i miss it! thanks for reading! :)


End file.
